The Weight
by LostCimmerian
Summary: Kain hurt her. He took everything from her. Now she will do anything to destroy him.


_**My mother used to tell me tales of Nosgoth's legends. Her legends like her grace and beauty were endless. She spoke of many men that changed the course of history. Of all the names she spoke none lit the fire in her soul like Kain's. His reputation is no mystery to those who know the lore. Even some who are not native to Nosgoth's shores know his name. It echoes through the ages, brings emotion to a dizzying height. History has labeled him a murderer,a tyrant and a madman. Kain's titles are many, Scion of Balance and Ruler of Nosgoth the most common. Yet this is the man who fathered me. By no intention did he wish this as my mother would repeat with necessity. I am Kain's bastard son, the part of his history which is blatantly, conveniently removed.**_

_**Kain robbed my mother of everything she loved. He took her life, he took her lover, the father of her second born son as well as taking her womanly dignity. Koryn Farrune's life was interrupted to sate Kain's dark lust. He used her and discared her like a plaything. Thus it seems only natural that she would want revenge. It seems only natural she would want his head. It took her many ages, but she would have her way. If it took her the rest of eternity she would tear his black heart from his chest...**_

__Koryn Farrune was no saint. In fact, not once had she ever attended church since arrving in Meridian ten years earlier. She didn't deny that she was most likely on the fast track to hell for the way she chose to live her life. It didn't bother her either. She was living her life freely, the way she _wanted _to. Koryn had been born in the south to people of significance. Her father was a king in his own right, her mother had been a woman Koryn sincerely pitied. A simple slave to her father-arranged to marry as a girl- a possession of her father's essentially. No made mind of her own, and in those lands _all_ women were expected to be this way. Koryn wanted no part of that.

So, ten years ago at the age of fifteen she had packed her things and left in the night. She had been promised to a man twenty years her senior, balding with the largest moustache known to mankind. Koryn wanted nothing to do with his enormous moustache, or matching pot-belly of similar size. Thus she had made her way through this strange land until she had reached Meridian. It had that charm she longed for. Its decayed beauty lured Koryn and took her for every penny she had.She smiled to think of it. How naive she had been just ten years ago. She trusted every man that threw a bauble her way. It had been an obvious mistake and she learned from it. No serious harm had befallen her, Koryn wasn't dead. A little bit of poverty and suffering never killed anyone.

Koryn turned inside to face the cozy darkness of her tavern. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon and already the drunks lined the bar. The dark skinned woman laughed merrily rounding the bar. How the men adored her, their faces lighting up as she poured another round. Business was decent, not booming but Meridian faced hard times. The cost of food had risen to the point where a loaf of bread was nigh affordable. Yet the workers seemed content to spend their hard earned shillings in a pub. Poor factory workers with half a dozen children and an ugly wife at home were her main patrons.

The tavern was attached to an inn which she also owned. Business was not as good for the inn, save for the few who got a little to tipsy to wander home. Then a lot of the time they couldn't even afford a room after they had drank their share. She put them up for free most of the time out of the kindness of her heart. There weren't many wayward travellers that stayed in the inn . This was because of its location. It had been cheap and eight years ago when she bought it it had been a decent part of town. Now it was part of the Lower City. Only it was part of the lowest part of the lower city-the slums. Decent folk stayed away from the slums.

She sighed deeply wishing for more. Koryn Farrune was three months shy of her twenty-fifth birthday and not yet married. Not that there hadn't been offers, she was a lovely woman. Long reddish hair, baby blue eyes and full pouty lips-what wasn't there to like- her curvacious figure knocked most men on the floor. However, all the men that offer marriage are poor factory workers, gang members or thieves. She wanted a man of quality, a man of good breeding with a good family history. Someone she would actually fall in _love_ with.

By the time she closed down shop that night Koryn was depressed. The keys stuck in the lock and wouldn't turn. By the time she locked the door she was cursing the day she bought the place. Dropping the keys irritatedly into her cloak pocket she pulled the cowl closer around her face. It was a cold night with clear skies. It was late September and although the snow hadn't began to fall there was a chill in the air that indicated it was on its way. She turned quickly away from the tavern and headed down an alleyway. It was the quickest way home and she was dying for a long hot bubble bath.

Flinging the door open she entered the ancient rundown house she was renting. The wallpaper peeled, the rug was ugly and it constantly smelled like old people, but Koryn called it home. The stairs creaked with every step as she climbed to the level that had he bedroom and bathroom. Discarding her cloak and garments on the banister she headed straight for the bathroom. Koryn pulled the pins out that held her together her hairstyle. Sitting on the side of the tub she runs the water putting in lavender scented salts. Stepping to the mirror she removed her make-up looking to the woman in the mirror.

She smirks to her reflection, "Old hag, get a husband already."

Turning the tap off she tests the water. Satisfied she eases herself into her bathtub. Koryn stretches her feet in the water and gazes out the bathroom window. The city lights twinkle softly in the distance. The city is charming, not where she lives but she is sure in some part or another it is. Tommorow is sunday, perhaps she should take a trip to the Upper City. Koryn shrugs to herself and closes her eyes.

The next morning Koryn is jarred awake by heavy knocking at her front door. She swallows hard, her heart pounding as she tries to get out of bed. Throwing an old dressing gown on she hurries down the stairs. The knocking has become more persistent. Finally reaching the door she heaves it open. There stands a Sarafan guard impatiently. His eyes wander ever so slightly to her bosom. Koryn looks down realizing her gown has come undone. She pulls it tight around her glaring at him.

"Pervert." She growls.

The guard ignores her, "Are you the owner of Wynter's Grael Inn & Tavern?"

She looks at him, curiously, "Yes. Why?"

"A murder occured there last night, Madame." His tone is flat.

"Oh? I don't think you have the right place. I closed up last night-I had no lingering patrons."

The Sarafan guard only says,"You are to come with me to the scene."

The guard offers his arm in a gentlemanly way, Koryn chuckles, "Can I put some clothes on first?"

He only nods to her as she scurries up the stairs to retrieve clothing. Dressing as quickly as she can she hurries back to the guard at her door. A carriage waits outside. The guard sits across from her studying her. Koryn gazes back adjusting her dress slightly so that her cleavage is more tastefully concealed. They arrived at the tavern in a few moments and the guard helps Koryn out of the coach. She looks around, there are many guards. Walking briskly to the entrance she is met by the police inspector.

"Ma'am, did the guard bring you up to speed?" He raises an eyebrow inquiringly.

She stares at him, "A murder?"

The inspector smiles handsomely, "Yes, but there was also an assault."

Koryn nods," Aye and a break in, this door was locked with no one inside when I left last night!"

He shakes his head, "There was no sign of forced entry, there was a key in the lock."

She does a doubletake, then checks her cloak searching for the keys. Her keys are not in her pocket. Confused she pushes passed the inspector and into the tavern. The smell that greets her causes her to gag. The walls, the floors, the bar-everything covered in blood and chunks of what was once she has to assume a human being. She covers her mouth leaning on the only table not covered in gore. Tears well up in her eyes, she gasps for air wanting to turn and run. Something within drives her forwards. She lifts her skirts to cross the floor that is slick with blood. Coughing she casts her gaze up the stairs, the smell has become more pungeant. Koryn hears someone or something groan upstairs.Rushing up the stairs she turns the corner into the corridor. All of the doors are shut tight save for one. Quietly she approaches the open door at the end of the hall. Her shaking hands reach for the door frame afraid to gaze around it. Koryn finds her courage and peers into the room. What she sees causes her to gasps loudly and stumble backwards.

It was a man. A man that was _feeding_ upon human flesh. Koryn's blue eyes widen as she contemplates the thought of what she just saw. She tucks back beside the doorframe and hugs her body tightly against the wall. She breathes quickly her body adjusting to the shock. Her eyes squeeze closed. The sound of the feeding stops and is replaced by the sound of a man crying. Koryn opens her eyes and rushes into the room to find a man sobbing into the torn covers of the bed. The shredded victim is discarded into the corner of the room as if he was disgusted by it. She steps carefully towards the sorrowful form upon the bed.

For a moment their eyes meet. Hers are fearful and curious; his are sad and pleading. Koryn plops down on the bed across from him, her chest heaving labourously. He uncurls himself and sits up to face her. A moment of unadultered attraction passes and is shattered by the sound of the guard thundering up the staircase. The look on his face is terror, he jumps up from the bed with lightening speed. All Koryn can do is reach out to catch him.

"Wait! Don't go. Why did you do this?" She falls forward onto the floor before him.

He stairs down at her, his long black hair a mess," I feed to survive, the hunger was so great-this place seemed safe."

She glances behind her,at the doorway,"Are you-?"

"Yes!" His grin is manic, long fangs visible.

"Oh my God," All leaves her, "they'll kill you. You must flee!"

The attractive vampire's face becomes confused as she shoves him forcefully towards a window. Her mind whirls having not the slightest idea why she now commits treason and aids a vampire. Her red hair falls into her face as she opens the window quickly for him, her dress never intending her to move with such haste splits in a few places. The vampire steps onto the window sil looking at her. His expression is that of genuine thanks. He prepares to jump but Koryn catches his wrist eyes pleading, He turns to face her once more.

"Your name!" she practically spits it out, "I _need_ to know your name."

He gazes at her,considerately,"Faustus, my lady. I am Faustus."

Koryn smiles,loosening her grip on his wrist."Don't leave me behind, Faustus."

Faustus leaps from the window narrowly escaping the Sarafan for the entered the room just seconds after his departure. His mind is not on a narrowly escaped fate, but on the woman who aided him. He destroyed her inn yet she allowed him to go free. Those eyes haunt him. He will keep his promise to the beauty that saved him. He will return for her.


End file.
